The development of the GIS technology and the network communication technology makes it possible to provide a service showing map data of a particular region and directions to a particular place through Internet portal sites and geographic information sites.
Typically, the geographic information service through the Internet has provided map information related to the region selected by a user and directions between a departing point and a destination.
This geographic information service was useful when the user searched for the location of a particular place and received directions to the searched place. However, it has been difficult to use the geographic information service when the user stored the location of the place or tried to inform another user of the location.
The conventional geographic information service could provide universal geographic information only. It has not been sufficient for the conventional geographic information service to individually provide specialized geographic information to the user. Although today's users request a function capable of storing a not-registered region in the map and another function capable of sharing the stored information with other users, the conventional geographic information service has not been able to meet these requests.
Also, the conventional geographic information service could allow the user to mark a specific location on the map, but the pertinent marking had to be done by hand, thereby becoming troublesome lacking accuracy.